User blog:Epicsauce Simon/Thw War of Tadpole bee: Chapter 2. By Epicsauce Simon
(Please read chapter one before this) Chapter 2 ' *Twelve hours later*' ' Tadpole bee groaned painfully. He has spent the last night researching Noobius McNoob. He hasn’t eaten yet, and he needed to use the bathroom SOOO badly, but he was terrified that he would forget what he has learned. He learned that from Vector bee.' ' Yet he felt like the knowledge was minor at the moment. Then Tadpole bee frowned because he NEVER had those kinds of thoughts. He always felt better studying, yet another trait he inherited from Vector bee.' '' Gods, I hate Vector bee.'' Tadpole bee thought. ' He decided for a quick trip to the restroom. He flew quickly into the restroom and locked the doors. He sat on the toilet and began to think about the last goo war, which was last Beesmas. Tadpole bee wasn’t there, because he was visiting his cousin Baby bee. Baby war wasn’t at the war because he was strictly nonviolent, thought he knew her true power. Baby love, baby bee’s token, was overpowered. People loved him.' '' Flush'' '' I need to research Goo war IX, when Noobius joined. ''Tadpole bee thought. ''Then maybe I can exterminate him.'' ' That thought made Tadpole bee lighten up a little, and he flew back to his Office. He immediately looked at his desk and sighed with relief. His stuff was still there, including his laptop, his books, his notebook, his jelly beans. He remembered last, last year, before they discovered the mountain, Vector bee went outside for some sunshine, after a long week of researching meerkats. He came back to realize that his notes were gone. Someone took them. He never got them back, and we didn’t know about meerkats until next month. I know, horrifying.' ' He popped bubble gum flavored jelly beans into his mouth and started searching up the gummy bear on Wikibeedia. He looked at his notes, including a sketch of Noobius, some facts about gumdrops, and goo, and a chart about traits comparing the beekeepers and bees. He was hoping some of them could help, but he wasn’t sure which one. ' ' First, he was thinking Gumdrop the Gummy bee and Agent Orange, who were good choices. Maybe The Diamond Bee, who was the first to notice the fireflies faces, or Blaze Plays YT, who was to notice the rogue festive bees summoning night time. Old Luckee, CreepWhoCreeps, and Many Ice were probably not going to be much. Josh Da Noob? Nah. Mr.Tiger Fan? Bismuth? Hmm… Pretty good beekeeper… But no. Nope. Pat 9191 was the first to discover goos weakness… ' '' Wait!'' Tadpole bee thought. ''Goo’s weakness… Honey!'' ' Tadpole bee knew what to do now. He flew to his frog room and went to the flower patch. Then he started collecting pollen.' '' And maybe,'' Tadpole bee thought. ''Just maybe, I could gather enough honey before sundown. Just maybe.'' ' <Meanwhile>' ' Noobius ran through the forest with the gumdrops. He was sure Tadpole bee noticed the mark of Gummy bear on the back of his neck, and he thought he would send someone to catch him by now, but when he looked back, he didn’t see anyone. Noobius sat on a round rock to catch his breath. He’s been running nonstop for almost twelve hours, and hasn’t drinken water since the day before.' ' You might be confused. ''How can one run nonstop for 12 hours? Well, you get some stuff from becoming a member in the Gummy lair. You have the power of sugar rush, which means you get less hydrated and get tired five times slower.' ''' At least I got the gumdrops.'' Noobius thought to himself.'' But I need to catch a ride to the hill. That’s where I could go to the gummy lair.'' ''' He started looking around the forest, when he just remembered something. Something… about… bee… teleporting… gumdrop… gummy… His thought faded. He stamped his foot in frustration and sat back on the rock. Another thing about being a member of the Gummy empire. Your memory gets three times worse. All the rest is replaced with goo. It helps you think good thoughts. THAT’s how powerful goo is. ' He took out his tablet and turned it on. He went to Goozer Tag, his favorite game on the tablet and started playing. He liked the game because it cleared his head, and was fun. He got 602,839 score and died. He sighed. He never expected his life to be easy. It started off with him being 12, and being made fun of because he was Dyslexic. ''Hey look! It’s the loser who can’t read! Hey, what does this say? Oh wait! You’re dyslexic! Stuff like that. Then, he failed eleventh grade and had to endure a thousand taunts and teases. He joined the Gummy empire after high school, with the promise of a new life. And they were right. This was much better. They kept their promise.' ' But did he want the whole world destroyed? Did he want to be ruled by fear? Did he want power if it meant the end of the world?' ' He turned off his tablet and reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a small ruby. It was his last present from his best friend (Who was a bee) in elementary school, before they broke apart when he moved. When evil threatens to take your life, He had said, Then break this, and you shall be freed from being an evil minion. ''' ' Every night, before he went to sleep, he took the ruby out and stared at it. His life hasn’t gotten any better, now that he thought of it. People still made fun of him. They still laughed and called him names. The only difference was that people were scared of him. He had more enemies. He, now, didn’t want that.' '' Whoa there, buddy.'' A small part of Noobius’s brain said. ''Gummy bear will kill you if you betray him.'' ' Noobius ignored it. He looked at the world, looking at how much damage he’s done. He was at the brink of another Goo war. Then he thought about how much he wanted respect. He kept thinking about it, until he came to a conclusion.' ' I can stop this war. I can escape evil. I can’t be respected when I’m evil. He thought.' ' Noobius closed his eyes and picked up a sharp piece of granite. He put the ruby on the round rock and held up the stone. He braced himself, and he counted to three. He brought the rock down hard on the ruby.' ' CRASH!!!' ' Suddenly, the world turned upside-down and he felt like he was being catapulted into a lava wall.' ' <Meanwhile>' ' While Tadpole bee was collecting pollen, A Looker bee showed up. His name was Guest 480675. He had a first edition flag, so Tadpole bee assumed he was the first Looker bee. He looked like he wanted to talk.' ' “Whatever you want to talk about, go ahead.” Tadpole bee said.' ' Guest sighed and told Tadpole bee about the story of Noobius McNoob and him in elementary school. Apparently, He gave Noobius a ruby, which would free him from evil if he broke it. Tadpole bee was surprised that he knew about the little Noobius incident from thirteen hours back, but he just asked, “Why are you telling me this?”' ' “I felt him break the ruby.” Guest 480675 explained. “He escaped from Gummy bear’s burden.”' ' Tadpole bee immediately lightened up. Maybe he’d give back the gumdrops, and stop Goo war XXV! That wouldn’t help him escape the wrath of Gummy bear, though, but, details last!' ' “Can you come with me?” Tadpole bee said. “Let’s find him, and maybe he can give us the details.”' ' Guest pouted. “But it’s been so long. What if he doesn’t recognize me?”' ' Tadpole bee thought that was a minor detail right now, and he was feeling impatient, but he said it would be easier to have him on his side.' ' Guest thought about it. He had a lot of stuff to do, but he finally replied, “Of course I’ll come. Let’s go.”' ' They packed some honey snacks, a jar of honey, a box of frogs, a few Magic beans, and some other essentials.' ' They started off towards the goo trail, where Noobius left from.' Category:Blog posts